warframefandomcom-20200222-history
A Man of Few Words
A Man of Few Words 'is a Quest given by Darvo in any Relay. It tasks the player with rescuing a Grineer contractor of Darvo, who is disobedient to the Queens. Walkthrough Players will receive a message from Darvo in their inbox, asking them to come see him for an urgent matter. Players must then visit Darvo in any of the Relays, and interact with him using the prompt ''What's the job?. This will add the Quest to the Codex, from where it can be activated to unlock the first mission. '''Rescue the contractor: Miranda, Uranus The first mission takes players to a Rescue mission on Uranus to find and free the contractor, whom Darvo explains has a flaw making him disobedient to the Queens, and had been on the way to retrieving an artifact when he was captured. Upon arriving at the prison complex, the termination timer of 2:30 minutes will immediately start regardless of player action, making the task of freeing the contractor from the pod a race against time. Large amounts of Grineer reinforcements, as well as Leekter from the Grustrag Three, will arrive to hinder any attempts to retrieve. The hostage, revealed to be named Clem, must be safely extracted to complete the mission. 'Retrieve Clem's Grakatas: Bianca, Uranus' Back on the Liset, Darvo informs the player that Clem will need his custom-made Twin Grakatas to be fully combat ready, and thus sends them on a Salvage mission to retrieve them. Clem will accompany players on this mission, initially equipped with a Latron to fight off enemies, with Darvo lamenting how Clem is helpless without his custom weapons. The custom weapons, which turn out to be a pair of Twin Grakatas, can be picked up on a barracks room, and will be equipped by Clem when acquired. Once retrieved, Darvo informs the Tenno that Clem wants to deal with the ones who took the Twin Grakatas, pointing players to an Assassination target. The target turns out to be Vem Tabook of the Grustrag Three, whom players have to kill before extraction. 'Help Darvo get the relic: Puck, Uranus' The third mission is a Survival mission on Uranus, as Darvo finally assigns the Tenno to recover the artifact that Clem had originally been assigned to. Clem again assists players, still armed with his Twin Grakatas, as they distract the Grineer while another of Darvo's agents finds the artifact. This mission will play on as a standard survival mission, until around 3 and a half minutes away from completion, when the Tenno will be attacked by the last remaining member of the Grustrag Three, Shik Tal. Upon finding the relic, Darvo calls it "The Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device," which he acronyms as POTATO. A Clem Clone Blueprint will be rewarded upon completion and extraction. When the player finishes the mission, Darvo will ask them to come to a relay so they can thank the player in person. The player will receive an Exilus Adapter when Darvo finishes talking. Notes *Clem's initial appearance in the first mission will see him have shields as a defense. His succeeding appearances in the next two missions of the quest however will see him rely on regenerating health instead. Trivia *This is the first official appearance of the popular player created character, Clem. **Clem was created by player Datareaper, who also designed the winning melee contest design Kronen. Datareaper's comics featuring Clem also seem to have inspired the Twin Grakatas, which is Clem's weapon of choice. **This quest also became the third official concept that was largely inspired by a community-run gag, the first and second was A Favor For Darvo and Derf Anyo respectively. *Clem wields a Latron in the second portion of the quest to retrieve his weapons, a reference to the original comic where a Tenno insisted Clem use a Latron. *During the Survival portion of the Quest, Darvo obtains the artifact, which he calls "The Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device", which he shortens to "POTATO", a reference to what players call Orokin Reactors and Orokin Catalysts. Media File:Clem.jpg|A picture of the Rescue Target with a Tenno owned version of his signature Weapon A Man Of Few Words Category:Quest Category:Update 17 Category:Grineer